new_marvel_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Marrow
Sarah Rushman (codename Marrow) is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. History Powers and Abilities Powers Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism: Her metabolism is the basis of what fuels her abilities to the way that they have manifested. * Accelerated Bone Growth: She has the ability to control the growth, shape and toughness of her bone structure. Initially this was uncontrolled as they constantly protruded from her skin at an uncontrollable rate, but after enhancement by a Skrull medical facility, and later by the Weapon X Program, she would learn to mostly control it retaining a more cleanly semblance, despite each enhancement administered having partially failed over time. Sarah's body generates bony protrusions which she can remove, though not without pain, and wield as weapons. Even acting as a form of protective shielding or armor by covering herself with it. She can utilize this power in many ways, including the creation of knuckle guards, spears, blades, rigid tendrils, bone claws; both fingernail & knuckle protrusion and even projectile spikes. While with Weapon X, Sarah had more control of her protrusions able to hide them appearing normal and form more complex shapes and of a higher quality similar to ivory. After having regained her powers under Volga's Power Restorative/Bestowalexperimentation Sarah had regained complete control over her power, possibly strengthening it even but at the cost of her sanity. Now Marrow not only had enough control over her power to appear more human but could take her abilities to new heights. ** Bone Structure Durability: Her Skeletal bones seems to be also more durable than normal, she had easily survived heavy hits on several body parts. For example Flag-Smasher hit her twice with his mace on the head without creating much damage and Sabretooth threw her against a wall with no result on her inner bones. She also jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge twice (something that would often result in death or broken bones) without any major damage being able to walk normally afterwards. Recently this aspect of her mutant gift has been taken to ridiculous extremes once growing numerous bonespikes all over her body and then ramming headlong into an equivalent of a sky borne albatross like a cannonball without much injury to her constructs. * Healing Factor: This power allows her to heal from the wounds she gives herself while removing the bones from her body. Her healing factor also grows her bones quickly and regenerates her bones when they need to be replaced. ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Reflexes * Dual Hearts: She is stated to have two hearts to compensate for her random bone growth. Abilities Proficiency at using blade-shaped bones as throwing weapons or in hand-to-hand combat. Marrow is an expert hand-to-hand combatant, specializing in street fighting. Weaknesses None stated. Presumably she is susceptible to mental attacks. Paraphernalia Equipment Inhibitor collar built by Dr. Nemesis in order to suppress her memories and control her powers. Weapons Throwing knives. Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Canon characters Category:The Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Bad guys Category:Alive Category:Mutants